Rise of the Master
by ChloeDrea123
Summary: As Toy Chica enters the real world, she gets lost and doesn't know where to go. That's when a golden hand came out. Everything after that had been very joyful and happy. But that's when Toy Chica encounters an old friend. After that, the drama and chaos begins once again..
1. Meeting Golden

Toy Chica entered in a rainy night. Toy Chica looked around frantically, totally lost. She decided to hide in the darkness just like she learned in the Pizzeria. Toy Chica was soaking wet. She then looked at her wrists and sighed.

"I hope no human saw me." she whispered to herself.

She then heard a loud noise. It sounded very loud. Toy Chica winced at the loud noise. She hid in the darkness even more. Hiding was her best option, but what was she going to do when it will be daytime. And she had to find Mr. Fazbear. She didn't understand why, but that was what Jeremy said. Toy Chica heard cars driving on the street.

"What are you doing here?"

Toy Chica looked up quickly. She saw a golden figure. She wanted to talk to it, but she didn't know what to say.

"Your kinda shy aren't you?"

Toy Chica was silent. She wasn't backing away or anything. She stared at it. But it was holding something. A shelter thingy? She thought.

"Well, I'll introduce myself, I'm Golden Freddy but call me Golden, how about you?" asked Golden.

"I'm Toy Chica."

"Nice to meet ya' Toy Chica, your soaking wet. Let me take you home."

Toy Chica shook her head, "Do you.. know anyone that is called Mr. Fazbear?"

Golden looked at Toy Chica, "I do. But I barely see my friend now, he hadn't shown up in my place for a while."

"Is he a human?" asked Toy Chica.

"Indeed he is. But I'll explain later, you need to come to my place to one warm. Come on sweetheart."

Toy Chica hesitated. Then Golden started opening his shelter thing.

"What is that?" asked Toy Chica.

"It's a umbrella, don't worry. The humans won't see us once we get out there. Come in here."

Toy Chica walked inside the umbrella, Golden and Toy Chica started walking out to the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So this is the "new and improved" story of Rise of the Master. Before i made this, I had another story of this, but the story line wasn't good. So I instead made a new one :D. I hope you all like this story:)<strong>


	2. Chica

Toy Chica and Golden were now out of the alleys. Toy Chica was afraid that they would be seen. But for some reason, she felt as if nobody saw them.

"Where are we going?" asked Toy Chica.

Golden smiled at her, "We're going to my new home."

"What home?"

"A pizzeria, don't worry, my friends are very nice."

Toy Chica didn't really like being in another pizzeria. She didn't want to go through of what happened back at her old pizzeria. She sighed remembering all of her friends and boyfriend. But she wondered where was Marionette and BB. She shook it off, and looked at Toy Bonnie's bow tie. Toy Chica looked up and the rain was pouring. She gazed at the rain. To her it looked beautiful, she felt so happy looking at them.

"Looking at the rain, huh?" said Golden nudging Toy Chica softly.

Toy Chica chuckled, "Yeah."

"Well, here we are."

Toy Chica saw a big building. Golden unlocked the doors and opened it. Toy Chica saw the inside. There was a stage just like her old pizzeria but with no clouds on the walls.

"Golden your back!" yelled a female voice.

Toy Chica saw another chicken coming their way. The chicken looked exactly like her, but with black sockets and a bib that says, "Let's Eat!"

"Hi there Chica." greeted Golden.

The chicken named Chica, looked at Toy Chica. She looked up and down. She then scoffed.

"Who's this Golden?"

"This is Toy Chica, Chica.."

Golden paused and started chuckling.

"That's very funny. Your name is Toy Chica and your name is Chica."

Toy Chica chuckled sarcastically. But Chica wasn't laughing or smiling. She was making a mean face.

"Yar, and who will that be, Golden?" asked a pirately voice.

"Hey Foxy, this is Toy Chica."

"Hiya lassy, if me were you I watch out for this lass-"

"Aw shut up Foxy! Your the one who always hide in your little cove!"

"Yar lassy! At least I wasn't the one who got ran over by a bunch of children! You fat chicken-"

"SHUT UP FOXY!" yelled Chica.

"MAKE ME LASS!" yelled Foxy pulling his hook out.

Toy Chica was use to this already. Her boyfriend and Toy Freddy argued sometimes like this.

"**EVERYONE BE QUIET**!" roared Golden.

Everyone was quiet. That's when Toy Chica heard a goofy voice.

"Who makin' a ruckus?"

"Good to see you too Bonnie, you!"

Toy Chica jumped when she realized that Chica was talking to her.

"You, let's try to be good friends, alright?"

"Uh.. ok?"

"Ok, goodbye Golden." said Chica nicely.

Chica walked away very fast. Toy Chica sensed that Foxy went back to his cove, that's when she spotted a purple bunny coming in their way.

"Hiya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it took me a long time to make the second chapter. School's been going on, and I can't use any electronics until Friday. But I'll try to make more chapters for you guys! ~Cha Cha~<strong>


	3. Meet Foxy and Freddy!

"Hey Bonnie." said Golden.

Bonnie looked at Toy Chica and took his hand out, "Hey there!"

Toy Chica smiled and took her right wrist out and touched Bonnie's hand. Bonnie flinched once he felt coldness and wetness on his hand, but he was a very kind animtronic than the others.

"Sorry, my beak and hands are missing." said Toy Chica.

"Aw that's alright, the name's Bonnie, you are?"

"I'm Toy Chica."

"Hm, funny! Toy Chica and Chica. I should get going now, Freddy's teaching me how to play the guitar. See ya guys!"

And with that, Bonnie ran away. Golden turned to Toy Chica and grabbed her shoulder softly.

"Let's get you clean up."

Toy Chica nodded. The two went to the bathroom.

Toy Chica and Golden arrived at the bathrooms. Golden opened the lady's bathroom door. Toy Chica went inside. She saw mirrors and stalls. She then went to the sink and turned the handle. Water came out. Toy Chica needed help. And the only girl animatronic here was Chica.

"Hey Golden!"

"Yeah?"

"I need help. Do you mind getting Chica?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Toy Chica waited for a long time. She was just looking at herself in the mirror. She had her eyes still, no beak, no hands, very dirty. But was happy that she still got her bib. She don't know what she would look like without it. Probably bad. She heard the door opening. She turned her head and saw Chica. Toy Chica smiled.

"Hi. I just need help getting cleaned up, you know, I don't have hands."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's get this over with." said Chica in a careless tone.

...

"There, you're all clean." said Chica getting the towel off.

Toy Chica looked at herself in the mirror. She was shiny clean, just like how she was when she arrived at her other pizzeria. Chica dusted herself and looked at her toy self. She looked like a real girl and she was.. skinny. Which Chica was jealous of Toy Chica being skinnier.

"You done admiring yourself?" asked Chica.

"Oh sorry, forgot your there, you can leave." smiled Toy Chica.

Chica scoffed and quickly went out the door. Toy Chica shrugged and looked at herself in the mirror again. She looked at her wrists that had no hands. And she had no beak. She didn't like the way she was. She then walked to the bathroom exit.

"Oh hi there Toy Chica!" waved Bonnie.

"Hi um.. Bonnie?"

Bonnie chuckled, "I'm your Buddy Bonnie!"

Toy Chica smiled at that. She never heard such joyfulness. She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Freddy told me to get you. He wants to see and meet you."

Toy Chica looked down with a sad face, "But.. I'm not fully repaired like you guys."

"Nonsense!" yelled Bonnie with his goofy voice. "We don't care how you look like, just go out there. Don't think about us animatronic's thoughts. Come on!"

Bonnie grabbed Toy Chica's hand and lead her to their stage. She saw a brown bear singing. He kinda looked like Toy Freddy. The bear saw the two and stopped singing.

"Hey there you two, so this is the newcomer?" asked the bear.

"Yeah Freddy! Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Chica, Freddy."

"Please to meet you Freddy." smiled Toy Chica.

"You two Toy Chica." said Freddy bowing.

"Yar, nobody don't care about ol' Foxy, eh?"

Freddy rolled his eyes at the Pirate's Cove. Toy Chica looked over and saw the fox again. She didn't really want to look at him. He did look like Old Foxy and Mangle. Toy Chica was confused about the whole copying animatronic thing or whatever.

"Forget about him." said Freddy turning to Toy Chica. "He's shut down. We're forbidden to talk to him."

"Yar matey, that's indeed a lie. M-M-Mr. Fazbear did not actually shut me down." growled Foxy.

Toy Chica noticed the stutterness of the fox. Toy Chica looked back at Foxy.

"And what's your name?" asked Toy Chica.

Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other.

"Yar lassy, it's me Foxy and welcome-welcome-welcome- to the Pirate's Cove." After that, Foxy cleared his animatronic throat. "Sorry lassy, me voice is still a wreck. Me heard that your Toy Chica."

Bonnie then leaned against Toy Chica and whispered, "The reason why he's saying lassy is because he thinks your very pretty."

Toy Chica went wide-eyed, but pretended that she didn't hear what Bonnie said.

"Yep, that's my name." smiled Toy Chica.

Foxy smiled at Toy Chica.


	4. Jeremy

At the old Pizzeria, everything was dirty. All of the animatronics were shut down. The humans never found the one who ripped apart the Toy animtronics. But what made them wondered, where was the chicken? The humans thought that maybe the person who did this took the chicken away. Police even questioned the manager, employees, and Jeremy. The Police questioned Jeremy more because he was on the shift that night where the Toy animtronics.

"Listen son, you need to be honest here. What happened?!"

"I can't answer the question Mr. Police, only the manager will answer these questions. Yes, I was at shift, but I inform you... I don't know a thing."

Jeremy did knew what happened that night. Trying to keep the secret was hard. One time, the FBI once broke into his house to investigate. Jeremy told the government to tell them to stop doing that. Jeremy was scared, though. Scared of the police, the FBI, the questioning. It was stressful for Jeremy. He wished that he never applied the night shift.

Jeremy didn't really had a lot of money. He was poor. That's why he applied the job. But now Jeremy regretted taking the shift. One day, a lot of police cars was parked out side of Jeremy's home. Jeremy locked everything. The windows, doors. He was ready for this. He hid under his basement. He locked it and he only had a candle with him.

That's when he heard his door smashed opened. He heard all sorts of thing.

"Check the kitchen!" and "Check underneath couches, beds!"

Jeremy didn't feel safe at all though. Jeremy had to get out of his house. Sooner or later, the police will find his basement door. He looked around, he waved his candle around very gently. He found his Night Guard gun. He looked inside. Only 4 ammo were in there. But he didn't remembered using it. He had to do this. His plan was:

_Go out there and shoot your way out_

Crazy idea he knows. He took a deep breath. If he dies, he dies. If he survives, he survives. He unlocked the basement door and got out. Only one police was right there. Jeremy shot the police on the lower back. Jeremy then ran away. He quickly unlocked the window that was near him.

"Hey!"

Jeremy didn't look behind. But he then felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down. Blood dripping from his chest. He then felt blackness fading in front of him. Jeremy yelled in frustration. Then another pain on his lower left thigh. The window was unlocked. Jeremy went through the window.

Jeremy was in so much pain. He couldn't get up. But he had too. He got up quickly and ran away, limping. That's when everything went bad. Jeremy was then shot in the arm. He yelled in pain and fell on the ground. He looked up and saw 2 police men standing over him. That's when he saw a gun pointing at his face.

_Boom_

* * *

><p><strong>Very violent I know. But I had to let Jeremy die somehow. If your wondering why Jeremy was killed by the police is because:<strong>

**He never answered any questions.**

**Jeremy did had a bad past when he was younger. **

**If those don't make sense, then who cares. **


End file.
